Kyo
Kyo is a member of the two-man gang he's in with Brigade, and he serves as the sidekick of the gang. He is intelligent and prefers to work in non-physical missions. He has the strange ability to be able to jump through time, though the secret of this ability is unknown by everyone excluding himself. Biography Season 2 Kyo is introduced when Jeff enters Canada and is beat him by Kyo and Brigade. Brigade and Kyo introduce themselves, and then show themselves when Jeff demands to see their faces. Fifteen years in the past, Kyo tells Brigade, while wearing an old outfit and suddenly a completely different Roman robe, that whatever Brigade is about to do will have dire consequences. Brigade shrugs Kyo's warnings off to the side and does it anyway, which is consuming the Xela darkness. Kyo realizes that perhaps destiny is going to happen no matter what. Back in the present, as Jeff and Brigade talk to one another in the bar as they realized they're both against FUCKS, Kyo waits outside. Brigade says that Kyo will be able to fix Jeff's gun. Kyo agrees to doing so, and warps in time back to the specific time that Jeff's gun was created, and in the correct location as well. He grabs a blue gun and returns back to the present, although his shirt is completely red. Jeff takes some pills and prepares to leave with Brigade, as Kyo states he will stay behind and man the fort even though there's no fort to man. As Kyo seemingly mans some nonexistent fort, he thinks about what really happened when he traveled through time to get Jeff's gun. After he grabs the gun, a mysterious visitor appears above him. Kyo finds the situation to be awkward, and the visitor says that Kyo should not use his time powers to fix what is wrong, but then realizes that Kyo will do that anyway. The visitor then throws down a towel for Kyo, who asks why the visitor is holding its stomach. Just as Kyo says that, a pool of blood drops from the visitor on Kyo, and the visitor seemingly dies. Kyo wipes the blood off of his face, but doesn't clean his shirt, explaining why it's suddenly red. He then leaves. Still waiting days later, Kyo sits at the bar with a new white shirt, and then suddenly vanishes in time. He travels just as Jeff leaves Donut alone in the FUCKS HQ after Brigade is killed and says that there was nothing he could have done as he knew ever since fifteen years ago, that Brigade was going to die. Donut then leaves Kyo alone, going after Jeff. Season 3 After Donut is killed by Jeff a day later, Kyo reappears again and collects Donut's body, burying it the next day. He apparently also goes through time to even retrieve Donut's original green book, placing it on his grave and standing over it, pondering. When Donut is brought back to life, Kyo brings him over to the hospital. After Donut finally awakes and talks with the Doc briefly, Kyo brings Donut to his house. His house is purple and has a cat mask hanging up on the wall. They talk about FUCKS and the recent events regarding Brigade's death and Jeff's betrayal. Donut asks about Kyo's abilities, and he explains that eighteen years ago, when he was fifteen months old, a strange person approached him and zapped him with something that gave him the ability to travel through time. However, Kyo does not remember what the person looked like. They then decide to go and look for new recruits against FUCKS, and Kyo suggests calling themselves Sweet Kyo and Hella Donut, but Donut shoots it down. The two go to the bar in town. Kyo suggests looking for a recruit there, and when the bartender asks what they want to drink, Kyo responds with warm milk. Donut ignores the question and starts talking to the bartender, learning that her name is Jezebel. Kyo asks why she's a ghost, but she merely says it's a long story and drops it. Donut moves closer to Kyo to try and talk privately, asking him if they should recruit Jezebel. Kyo hesitates, stating that they just met her, but Donut talks him into asking her about FUCKS. Jezebel responds by believing that FUCKS is merely an entertainment company, which Kyo states is not exactly the case. Donut rearranges a meeting, and then tells Kyo that they're leaving. At midnight, Kyo and Donut wait outside behind the bar and Jezebel arrives shortly. Jezebel wonders what they need her help for, and Kyo explains that they need to stop FUCKS, as the company is actually secretly evil. In order to convince Jezebel that they're telling the truth, Kyo and Donut tell their stories. Afterwards, she agrees to joining them. Kyo asks for a fist-bump from Donut, but is denied coldly. The next day, all three of them visit the library due to Donut's love of books, and Kyo is told to look around for anything. He spots Donut's arm popping out behind a book shelf holding a very large book. The three start reading it the book, finding out about a being named The Producer. Kyo wonders how any of it is relevant. Afterwards, the three leave and Donut continues to read the book. Kyo asks if Donut has found anything else of interest. Donut points out that a sacrifice of a person imbued with heavenly power is needed in order to restore the Producer's powers back. In response to this, Kyo stares at Donut, who is confused by the gesture. Jezebel asks if they are going to recruit anyone else, and Donut states he has an idea. Kyo asks for Donut's idea, which turns out to be the Doc. Kyo states that the Doc would probably be busy doing his job, and Donut decides the only way to find out is to pay the Doc a visit. The three arrive at a destroyed hospital with blood everywhere. Kyo directs everyones attention to the Doc's glasses laying in a pool of blood. Donut believes Jeff is the one behind it, and Kyo asks if Donut is sure. He explains that Jeff most have returned to claim more pills. Kyo thinks that perhaps Jeff ran out of pills. Jezebel taps Kyo on the shoulder and shows him a bottle of pills and a bag of chips. She tells him that she wonders what the pills can do to somebody. The two hatch a plan that involves handing the bag of chips over to Donut only filling with the pills. Donut ignorantly reaches into the bag and eats a handful of chips. Kyo and Jezebel giggle mischievously as he does this. When Donut is finished freaking out, Kyo asks what he saw. Donut briefly answers and then makes it clear that they shouldn't be fooling around anymore. Kyo asks what's up, and Donut makes sure Kyo has time abilities - Kyo confirms it. Donut tells Kyo to travel a day into the future to see what Jeff is up to. Kyo bloops away and appears outside, somewhere as completely, watching from afar. In front of him is Rob, and in front of Rob is Jeff, who is pointing his gun at something. Kyo bloops back to the present and tells Donut and Jezebel to simply follow him. Before they leave, Donut comes up with a name for their team: Radical Awesome League. Kyo quietly comments on it by saying it is dumb. Kyo leads the team for several hours until it's night, and the three decide to rest until morning. When everyone is finally awake, Kyo urges them all to continue moving. A few hours later, Kyo turns around and brings his teammates attention to two people: Rob and Jeff. Donut instantly wonders why Kyo led them to FUCKS. Kyo responds by saying that he never planned on simply spying on Jeff; he wants to fight Jeff for "killing" Brigade. Jeff tries to anger Kyo by looking down on him, which proves to be successful. Donut attempts to calm Kyo down, who simply tells Donut to shut up. Jeff charges towards Kyo and punches him in the face, which officially begins the fight. Two Kyo "clones" suddenly appear behind Jeff, who doesn't understand what's occurring. One "clone" looks normal while the other has a black eye. Jeff throws another insult at Kyo, which doesn't prove to be anything useful. Suddenly, Jeff turns around to watch Donut vs Rob, until Kyo tells him to pay attention to their fight. One of the Kyo "clones" jumps at Jeff from behind, who quickly turns around and punches the "clone" in the eye. The Kyo "clone" receives a black and blue, and bloops away. Meanwhile, the second Kyo "clone" grabs Jeff from behind, while the original Kyo charges in for an attack. Jeff gets out of the hold by elbowing the "clone" in the stomach, and pulling out his gun. Two other "clones" appear: one has a black eye with a bruise on his cheek and the other has a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a scraped forehead. Jeff asks for an explanation concerning Kyo's ability. Kyo answers by saying he's simply travelling through time. Jeff realizes that they aren't clones and it's just Kyo, so he fires a shot at one of them. The Kyo dodges it barely. The original Kyo comments by saying such a tactic is useless because he knows he doesn't die here. All of the Kyos jump on Jeff, seizing him to the ground. Kyo repeats a line from the Matrix, which causes Jeff to freak out and throw all of the Kyos off of him. The original Kyo realizes that he's in a bit of trouble. Kyo is then heavily beat up by Jeff and seems to run out of "clones". Jeff points his gun at Kyo, stating the battle is over, but Kyo says otherwise. This bothers Jeff to no end, who believes that shooting Kyo would kill him as he's the latest one. Kyo reveals that isn't the case, and the actual latest one appears behind Jeff and throws a heavy punch into his face, sending two teeth flying. Kyo realizes that he really hit Jeff hard, who explains that it was just fake teeth that were knocked out. Kyo then begins to remember the first time he met Jeff. In an alleyway, in Canada, Jeff is cornered by Brigade and Kyo. Brigade tells Jeff that he's on their territory, but Jeff shows absolutely no care for it and just takes out his gun. Brigade grabs the gun and simply breaks it in half. Kyo approaches Jeff and punches him in the face, sending two teeth flying away. In the present, Kyo confirms that he has punched Jeff in the face twice. Jeff, on the other hand, is filled with rage, and shoots Kyo in the stomach. About to finish Kyo off, Jeff gets ready for another shot, but Kyo is sudddenly shielded by Donut. Category:Characters